Vengeful Judge
by Tokirin
Summary: Light is in a situation where he can’t carry out his Kira work, being chained to L 24 7. Luckily, another notebook appears on the horizon... With it, a new Kira, who has the same ideals and also a likely chance of freedom for Light. Rated T to be safe...
1. A Hunch

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Death Note… unfortunately.

AN: Yes, new story… Horrible, I know, since I'm already slow at updating… But I couldn't resist. So much for self control, huh.

--

--

--

"_Kira is god."_

"_Kira shall purify the world!"_

"_I am Kira!"_

So read the many quotes of the equally numerous Kira worshipping websites. Light scanned them, resisting the urge to smirk- considering the fact that L sat beside him. His knees were drawn up to his chest as he leaned towards the screen, poised in what had become his 'trademark' position.

"Looking for clues?" The detective asked casually, the ever-present hint of suspicion in his voice so blatant to Light at this point, who was usually the one on the receiving end of such a tone. Despite his decision not to mind it too much, he still kept the fact in mind that he needed to remain cautious around L lest he made some careless blunder that revealed everything. The notebook. The shinigami. Himself, as Kira- though it was a fact that L already suspected. Fortunately, nothing could be done without concrete evidence, which no one had at that point. Even the notebook wouldn't be good enough without knowing who had written in it. Light had hidden his before he had been taken into L's custody, far from willing to give up his ambition even if he was under strong suspicion.

"I was considering that, if Kira ever did appear in person to someone or speak directly to someone- it would be one of his loyal disciples." Light answered, scrolling down the list of posts in one page of the site. "However… Most of these are quite ridiculous." He gestured to one in particular, one that stated that the person was the 'Real Kira'.

L leaned forward, inspecting the words closely. He had his own suspicions on who Kira was, but that didn't mean it was impossible there was another. Going along with that, he had an odd feeling that this lead was not a dead end. And usually, his feelings always rang true.

"It's worth looking into." He decided, eyes still lingering on the computer. This could be interesting…

--

--

--

"You're not serious, are you?"

Matsuda, along with Light's father, had joined them at the computer. The first was alternating between giving the screen and L incredulous glances. Light didn't voice any comments, satisfied with the fact that this was one of the few things the group could scrounge as a lead to Kira. He was safe, for now. But, knowing L, there would most likely be more tests, tricks… Attempts to prove that Light was indeed the mass murderer. It was fortunate that the whole team didn't follow the detective's assumptions, though Light did receive a rare glance of suspicion in certain situations.

"What if the name is a fake?" Matsuda asked, still surprised by how they were getting a lead from the website worshipping the very person they were trying to catch. Yagami didn't say anything, although it was clear the same question had come into his mind at some point.

"It's quite possible." L answered, pulling at his lower lip absently. "If that's true, it won't turn up in any files. So I'd like you two to investigate the identity of our suspect."

"B-but there are lots of claims like that on this site…" Matsuda attempted, giving Yagami a helpless look. It wasn't returned, and the man found himself facing the computer screen once more. L didn't answer right away- no doubt mulling over an answer that would quell any further doubts- or at least stop the questions and get the others in action. "I have a hunch." He decided.

--

--

--

"And that's why we're here." Matsuda muttered, leafing through papers in the cabinet drawers. Behind him, Yagami tried to drone out his comrade's constant talking, reminding himself that he had to concentrate on their job. He searched the computer for any clues.

"Ah! Akio Kiyoshi…" Matsuda joined him at the computer, eyes scanning the words across the screen.

"Age 47, blah blah blah… What?! Died of a heart attack!" He gasped. This couldn't be a coincidence- it was another Kira victim… and yet, not a criminal. "About five months ago…" He trailed off, eyes lingering on the screen as Yagami relayed their findings to L through his cell phone.

--

--

--

"What did they find?"

L slid the phone off of his ear, glancing over to Light. "He's already dead- killed about five months ago by a heart attack. It seems Kira controlled him as he died, since he wrote a message on a sheet of paper- 'May the wicked be judged.'"

"So, Kira killed a non-criminal…" Light quieted, closing his eyes. This was fortunate for him… A couple days after his captivity, he had realized the deaths of criminals had continued, even though he was unable to do it. It had been five months ago…

--

--

--

The quiet scratching of a pencil on paper was the only thing to be heard, slightly puncturing the aura of silence looming over the tiny room. Outside the closed door, there were the voices of the TV and children, the obvious hush in the noises suggesting that they came from one floor down. The child in the room, however, appeared not to notice the activity below her, still concentrating on her notebook.

The writing slowed eventually, then came to a halt, a smile gracing her lips as she slid the book shut. "Done for today…" She murmured, then leaned back to collapse on her bed.

"Hikaru! Come on downstairs- dinner is ready!"

She sighed, then slowly slid off the bed, easing herself onto her feet and moving towards the door. As if forgetting something, she suddenly whirled around, grabbing the notebook and slipping a book cover over it, concealing the elegant scrawl across its dark cover. It was then stuffed beneath her bed, and she went to the door once more, answering the repeated calls from downstairs.

--

--

--

AN: There's the first chapter- feedback is welcomed, as well as critiques.


	2. Boredom and Freedom

AN: Yay, I love getting reviews! Thank you for taking the time to read them and comment, I really do appreciate it. Currently I'm avoiding homework and writing this instead, so I'm in a good mood.

Oh yeah, Misa isn't anywhere in this story… I think I'll just make it so it seems like there never was a second Kira. It would work better that way, in relation to fitting into the rough sketch of the plot I have set up. Just a side note, in case anyone was wondering about it.

--

--

It was the same thing… Day after day. Parents filtered in to the orphanage, and children would leave- only to be replaced with more, who eventually found themselves caught up in the dull drag of the time within the orphanage. Hikaru was perched on top of one of the shelves, her thin legs swinging below her and occasionally brushing against the chestnut wood of the furniture. Long, raven hair spilled over her shoulders to her lower back, and she often found herself brushing strands out of her face.

The floor below her was littered with simple toys and blocks meant for very young children- since she was 13, she was instructed to assist in watching them while they played- making sure they didn't fight, swallow small objects, choke… It was rare that such things happened, however, except for the occasional outbreak of crying and fighting. Then, she would slide down from her seat, solve whatever idiotic problem had sprung, then continue her babysitting. Clenching her hands in frustration, she found herself longing for the peaceful ambiance of her room…

A smile crept its way onto her face, her vibrant blue eyes shifting to the ceiling above as if her gaze could pierce through the walls to where her bedroom lay. Hopefully she would be relieved from duty soon, these kids really did get on her nerves…

--

--

Freedom. It had a nice ring to it. It was something lots of people took for granted, something they were confident they would always have… It was never really given much attention until one lacked it. Of course, one could take in different view points- for most kids and teenagers, it would mean being able to do whatever they wanted, without any parental hindrance. For older folks, it could be the same as the younger generation, or perhaps relating to a criminal's desire for a release from prison. The cool touch of the metal clasp around his hand was a constant reminder of his situation, his inability to act as he saw fit… That is what Light considered a lack of freedom. His eyes fell to his wrist that bore the chain that linked him to L, and he shook it absently, the light ringing sounds of the links shifting against one another produced from his movement. L turned to look at him, eyes questioning.

"Did you want something?" He asked, surmising that to be the reason for the tug on his own wrist. Light shook his head, then returned his gaze to the window once more. There was a way to earn back his freedom… Catch this Kira. No one had appeared to notice the fact that this one was different then the original… That gap in the information would definitely rule in his favor. All he needed to do at this point was work alongside the team. Without getting caught himself.

Light pushed himself to his feet, moving over to stand beside L at the computer. Previously, they had decided to look into Mr. Kiyoshi's background, since he was one of the very few non-criminals that died under Kira's decision. That included relatives, jobs, friends, living situation… Anything that could be useful.

"Find something?" Light dropped into one of the chairs at the computer, leaning over to get a better view of the large screen.

"Akio Kiyoshi… He was described as being fervently apposed to Kira… His brother and sister-in-law were killed in a crossfire between gangs about a year or so back, leaving a little girl in his care. Apparently she ran away a week or so before he was killed, and her whereabouts are unknown…" L trailed off, eyeing the screen. Light folded his arms, eyebrows drawn downwards as he considered the information.

"Why was his name on the Kira website then? He was dead before that post went up, and I can't really see why someone would use it as a simple cover-up name just to use on the site." Light questioned, sipping the water he had place next to the chair.

L glanced at him as he spoke, then rocked back into his chair and closed his eyes. Was it just a trick to make them continue to acknowledge Kira's existence? No, he wouldn't need to do that at this point. Unless… Unless he were trying out something new, or perhaps it could've been someone else entirely. He stopped to consider it, drumming his fingers on his knees as he did. Was that possible? He knew Kira had to be using some sort of strange method to kill as he did, so could it be given or passed on to other people? The detective watched Light out of the corner of his eye, finding him to appear in deep thought. L was almost positive that he was Kira. Was this a ploy that Light had set up in order to continue the killing while he was cooped up in here? That too, was an option.

--

--

"Thank you for helping so much, dear. You can leave if you want." Hikaru thanked the lady, then hopped down from the shelf to the ground, resisting the urge to race up the stairs as she went to her room. Flicking on her small TV in the corner, she collapsed onto her bed with a soft laugh, incredibly grateful for her single room. Some of the kids her age had been forced to share theirs. Keeping her eyes trained on the television screen, she reached beneath her bed and pulled out the notebook wrapped in a worn out book cover, sliding the fabric off to reveal the smooth black cover of the book.

Focusing her attention back on the screen where the news was currently being played, she began to write, her hand sliding steadily across the page. Every once in a while she would pause to glance at the news, but it would only be for a few seconds before she continued to jot down words.

"Hikaru? What are you watching?"

Eyes narrowing, she quickly shoved the notebook beneath her covers as the door slid open, revealing a boy about her age. He had messy brown hair atop his head, which went about half a foot above hers. "The news, Tori." She looked at him in obvious annoyance, "You could at least knock before you open the door."

"I will if you stop calling me that. Its HA-tori." He grinned, leaning against the doorframe. Hikaru smiled back, "That would be impossible."

Hatori shrugged, "Then I'll keep barging in." He winked at her, then retreated from her room and stomped down the stairs, purposefully slamming his feet down on each step so that she could hear it above the TV. She pursed her lip in a pout towards the door, tempted to go after him and give the boy a good punch. He was very much like a brother to her, one of the only people she was really close to in the whole orphanage. She had even been tempted to show him this…

She looked down at the notebook in her lap, closing it so that the cover was face up, the graceful script across the front glinting slightly in the light.

"Death Note." She read softly, drawing a hand over its cool surface.

--


	3. Clues and Memories

AN: I just went out and saw a couple movies in theatres… Music and Lyrics, and then the Zodiac. Both were good… Except I think I ate too much popcorn xD I have to eat popcorn when I see movies… It's like, a tradition. Even if there's two in one day, unfortunately.

--

--

"Hmm."

"What?"

"Here. Did you notice that?"

L looked down the line of Light's gesturing hand, his other holding a piece of paper to which he had called the detective's attention. It was a list of deaths inflicted by Kira in the last couple weeks. Light paused as L examined his findings before explaining them clearly, even though he was quite sure L realized what these names entailed.

"Among the criminals that Kira usually kills, it seems there has been more emphasis on those participating in gangs or other groups of the sort… Even if they haven't committed major- or minor, in some cases- crimes."

"Hey, what're you two looking at?" The two turned from the paper as Matsuda headed towards them, the usual spark of curiosity in his eyes. Light's father had entered behind him, but didn't go over to the other three right away.

"Ah, just in time." Matsuda blinked, looking at L in surprise, which quickly turned to a grin. "Time for what? Do you want me to help investigate? Did you find something cool for me to-"

"Yeah, get me some coffee."

Yagami coughed in a rough attempt to hide a snort of amusement, concealing a smile behind his hand. He then moved to where Light and L were discussing the recent deaths as they were listed, after Light had explained it.

"This could mean Kira is taking the judgment up a notch." L mused, "Though it doesn't seem like something he'd do just yet…" This could also be used along with his previous thoughts of this being a new, different Kira. Still, he wasn't sure if he wanted to voice his notion aloud at the moment- he needed a bit more proof. Light watched him as he spoke, his eyes unreadable. It was safe to say L had realized that this was a different person. If he told the others, would Light still be freed after the new one was caught, or would he be kept there under the basis of being under suspicion for the first Kira?

Only time would tell…

--

--

_It was raining… The silence that enveloped the street was strikingly ominous after the loud, ringing gunshot fires that had filled the air before hand. The lack of noise was only slightly disturbed by the soft patter of rain upon the ground, the rhythmic beat seemingly accenting the deadly calm._

_She could only stand there, as her feet were slowly stained crimson- as the cloud of blood across the ground flowed around her, pooling on the cold rocky ground. She could do nothing. Nothing at all, not even as the last light fled the sightless eyes of her parents on the ground, their limp bodies battered with holes from bullets. Finally, as the initial shock faded to allow reality to flood in, she did the only thing she could do in that situation:_

_She screamed._

"Hikaru! Hikaru, wake up!"

She opened a weary eye, followed by the next as she saw Hatori leaning over her, a worried look of concern spread across his face. Feeling strangely cool, she reached up to touch her face and found it slick with sweat… Sliding into a sitting position, she returned her blue eyes to Hatori, who now sat beside her bed.

"What happened?" She gave him a questioning look, obviously referring to the reason he dared enter her room without knocking- in the middle of the night, no less. He ignored the cold steel so blatantly put in her voice, handing her a washcloth for her face. She took it wordlessly, still awaiting his response.

"I could hear you- you were talking in your sleep, and crying... I wasn't sure what to do, since you seemed to be having a nightmare…" He trailed off uneasily, searching her face for any hint of an explanation. Averting her eyes, she laid back down, turning her back towards him.

"I'm fine- please go back to bed." She pulled the blankets over her head, ending the conversation swiftly. The blankets barely helped to mask the shudder running through her hands. She made no more movements as his shadow continued to tower over her.

"Hikaru… You've been acting so strange lately." He looked at the lump in the blankets, sighing, "Why won't you trust me enough to tell me what's going on?"

It took a minute or so for him to finally slip out of her room, gently clicking the door shut behind him. Hikaru slid the blanket off of her head and opened her eyes, staring at the wall adjacent to her bed. It was no wonder he had heard her, he was the next room over… Moving up to lean against the cool wall, she dropped her head in her hands, trying to calm herself. It had been weeks since she had last seen that image…that memory… Her hands curled into fists, eyes going cold. She would get revenge- she was, at that very moment, criminals dying everywhere from her hand. With the Death Note in her possession…

"…_So strange, lately."_

Did he know what she was doing? No, there was no way he could've… Although, how would he react if he did know? She smiled grimly, folding her arms around her spindly legs and pulling her knees beneath her chin. It would definitely disappoint him… He was one of those people with a strong sense of justice- a clear definition between what he believed to be right and wrong. But her… She wasn't quite sure anymore. She had always been taught that, in any situation, killing was wrong. But her mother and father had been murdered before her very eyes… Was it wrong to try and stop such things from happening to others? Was she a murderer, just like the ones who had taken her parents' lives?

"Perhaps." She whispered, dropping back down onto her bed. Strangely enough, such a realization didn't faze her a bit. Rather, she was satisfied enough carrying out her revenge- her judgment.

--

--

Light's eyes held the white glare of the computer screen as the rooms was filled with the soft taps of the keyboard, his fingers gliding over the keys with a fluid grace. L sat beside him, as usual, though his eyes were slightly unfocused as he gazed out the window, appearing to be in a daze. He was most likely tired… Light, however, kept sipping at his coffee to stem the grips of sleep, wanting to get more work into the case before he retired. At this point, with the new information on the recent gang emphasis, it seemed as though the best person to investigate would be the young girl, left behind from the parents that were killed in the firings. If she were still alive, that is. But, if he mentioned that, there would be even more basis to assume that this was a new Kira, since the girl had no reason to begin killing like that, until her parents died only a year ago. He had been Kira for a little more then that…

Still, perhaps letting on that this was a different Kira from the first was the best way to move forwards.

--

--

AN: Hm. I need to work on trying to make these longer…


	4. The Shinigami

AN: Ehehe… It's been a long time since I updated, huh? Well, its spring break now, so I might have more time. Hopefully. Cha.

--

--

He watched the procession of children beneath him, trailing down the hallway bleary-eyed and sluggish. It was rather early to be awake, but perhaps these kids were under a strict schedule. A rattling hiss escaped his mouth as he laughed to himself, shifting his legs to climb silently down the wall. Picking his way through the remaining kids and making sure not to make any physical contact, he stuck his head through the doors along the wall as he searched for his target.

"Shinigami-san?"

He blinked, turning to the door he had just glanced in. There she was- the young girl he had given his notebook to- well, it was actually an extra one he had found on a pile of sand back in his world, but he never bothered over the details.

"Why, if it isn't Ru-chan." He greeted cheerily, sliding through the door. The girl sat on the bed, her legs crossed and the Death Note in her lap, pen poised above one of the pages. His grin merely stretched as the irritation over her nickname flashed across her face. It was incredibly amusing, toying with humans. In most cases, human emotions were much stronger then that of his own kin, although they were capable of the same feelings.

"What're you doing here?" She questioned, returning her attention to the notebook in her lap, her TV rambling on about today's news in the corner.

"Just wanted to check up on you. Hey, did you change your mind about that deal?"

She paused, tilting her head in a manner that suggested she had forgotten about such a thing. "Oh, about the eyes?" She shrugged, "I don't really see why I'd need it- no one has come looking for me."

The shinigami cackled at her confidence, stretching his wings. "You sure? You've got both L and the previous Kira on your tail."

This time he earned her full attention, her eyes flashing in fear before hardening in anger. "You didn't bother to tell me this before." She whispered coldly, hands that gripped the pen and notebook tightening.

"I only found out a couple days ago." He replied innocently, the smirk on his face belying his tone. She closed her eyes, perhaps in deep thought.

"Stick around here- I might need it after all."

--

--

"She seems like the best suspect."

L nodded, though didn't bother to reply through the cake he was slowly chewing. He knew that, and he also knew that it would continue to further his notion of a new Kira. But would Light acknowledge this fact? Stating such a thing like that, it would seem odd not to.

There was a pause.

Then, L decided to step in: "So, you think this is an entirely different Kira?" He questioned.

Light nodded, "So far, we haven't found her location, but that doesn't mean she is dead. She could be wandering the streets."

"Or hiding her identity." L put in, setting his clear plate on the desk before him. "If so, we should search according to her appearance. Is there a picture?"

"Yeah." Light took a moment to pull one up, the light click of the mouse the only sound for a couple of seconds. "Since it's only been a year, I can't imagine that she would change too drastically."

"Print it out- We'll have to go out and search ourselves." L stood, taking the picture. Light blinked in surprise, staring up at him. "You mean… we're going out?"

L nodded, "We'll look into orphanages first." Light stood, glancing at L uneasily. Was he intending to walk around in public with the chain between them? They would most likely be mistaken as criminals of some sort…

"I will remove the chain, but I'll be watching you the whole time." He added, then fiddled with the lock around his wrist. Did he have a key the whole time? Light looked closer, seeing that it was indeed a key. L noticed his gaze, but ignored it for the time being, moving to unlock Light's as well.

"The key is usually in Watari's possession- I suspected this would happen and requested he bring it here." L explained, slipping the key back into his pocket. Light nodded, rubbing his wrist. It felt strangely light with the chain's absence…

"The others will call when they return- We'll tell them what to do then." L continued, moving to the door with Light behind him. Again, he nodded.

Holding the picture, he glanced down at it, a smile playing at his lips.

So, what kind of girl was this Hikaru Kiyoshi?

--


End file.
